Ilusión y realidad
by Nakuru-Tashida
Summary: (Por Favor leer desde el inicio, cambie algunas cositas)Será cierto que haciendo un esfuerzo tus sueños se harán realidad o sencillamente se quedaran estancados en la mente como mero deseo del subconsciente, mientras que la nostalgia te consume.
1. Confusion

**ILUSIÓN Y REALIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"Confusión" **

Por : Nakuru Tashida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentos... Lentos pasos trazaban su camino, era como si el mundo le hubiese caído encima y por obligación cargarlo. Su mirada pérdida en el vacío, exhibían unos ojos sin vida, sin esperanza. Sus gestos, su caminar, su mirar y hasta su respirar mostraban todo lo que sentía. Ya se encontraba harta y agobiada de lo mismo, estaba harta de que la monotonía se apoderase lentamente de su ser y pronto de su alma; fue aquel sentimiento de angustia a lo mismo, la que le obligó a volver a su hogar, Totocanta.

Cuando el sol reclamaba su descanso y la luna su faena, ella aún se encontraba caminando, esta vez de regreso a su hogar temporal, el internado. Por alguna u otra razón, deseaba tener alguna aventura. Esa manía, o tal vez obsesión, fue aumentando a medida que escuchaba esos rumores de que existían magos y hechiceros que vagaban de pueblo en pueblo, pero nunca presenció algo parecido.

Cada paso que daba era distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando repentinamente, su trance fue interrumpido al sentir un fuerte golpe y de repente... la oscuridad se apoderó de su ser.

- - - - - - - -

De alguna forma u otra, reaccionó. Volvió a sus cinco sentidos. Ella allí, sentada, observando cada detalle, cada esquina y cada rincón en donde se encontraba. "_que extraño, mi cama no era tan suave_" pensó en voz alta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Se sobresaltó, conocía esa voz, sabía quien era, pero no estaba segura y sin temor observó a la persona que se asomaba en la puerta. –Ya lo sabía-

-Dime, ¿Qué sabías?- Preguntó ahora la visitante, mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

-No es nada, Mariabel, lo que pasa es que no entiendo ¿qué haces aquí?- Respondió más tranquila.

-¡Cómo que qué hago aquí!- Dijo con cierto enfado -¿Qué acaso pretendes echarme hermanita?-

-No, no. Para nada- Se sobresaltó al ver la reacción de su hermana–Es que... ¿Viniste de tan lejos?-

-¿Tan lejos?- Ahora la confundida era Mariabel

-Pero...- Dudó un momento de su ubicación, en verdad no sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo –pero que haces aquí, en el Internado-

-¿Internado?- Ya comprendía todo, ya sabía lo que sucedía; le llevo unos momentos reaccionar y termino riéndose

-Oh! Mariabel. Ahora qué sucede!- Reclamó con gran furia y exasperación al no entender lo que sucedía. Su hermana continuaba riéndose, respiro hondo y aún con una pizca de gracia pronuncio su nombre –Cleo- lo dijo como si estuviera frente a un infante, una inocente criatura.

-¡Qué!- Reprochó –¿Qué dije de malo?-

-Nada, nada- Aún estaba con esa sonrisa, que cada vez provocaba más molestia en Cleo

-Ahh!! Me estresas hermana!!- Grito al límite de su desesperación

-Ya, ya... Es que no estamos en el internado. Esta es nuestra casa- Pronunció mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermanita

-Ah?- Ahora sí, pensó que era el ser más confundido en la faz del planeta -¿Cuándo llegue? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué día? ¿A qué hora? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo?...- Y así fue formulando pregunta tras pregunta, lo que solamente ocasionaba un gran dolor de cabeza a Mariabel.

–Hmm...- Pensó unos instantes –Llegaste ayer, porque dijiste que estabas aburrida, el lunes a las tres de la tarde, en carreta y...- Posó su mano derecha en su cabeza como símbolo de preocupación –Tal vez tengas amnesia-

-¿Quién eres?- Bromeó

-Ahora, ¿qué haré?- Su voz era angustiada, sin tener idea de que hacer.

-Ya hermana, sólo era una broma-

-Bueno, bueno... Ya basta de bromas, es hora de que bajes. Mamá ya tiene el desayuno listo-

-Enseguida bajo!- Expresó con gran entusiasmo, al tiempo en el que Maribel se dirigía al comedor; en donde se encontraba la madre ya cansada de esperar.

Para la fortuna de ambas, Cleo no demoró mucho y sin pensarlo tres veces, comenzaron a desayunar. Iniciaron con un "Gracias" y finalizaron con un "Estuvo delicioso". Todo correspondía a la rutina: Cleo vigilaba a esos pequeños y extrañas personas que se encontraban en su casa, limpiaron la mesa, recogieron y se fueron; era como si estuvieran programados o algo por el estilo. Nunca le importo sus nombres, por lo que no le presto el mínimo detalle. Mariabel, recostada en el sillón, iniciaba la lectura del mismo libro de siempre; al mismo tiempo, en el que su madre comenzaba a tejer algún abrigo o bufanda, el invierno se acercaba.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta el momento en el que a Cleo se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas y después ir a cenar o comer algún postre. Su capricho fue tal, que absolutamente nadie... nadie! Le sacaría la idea de la cabeza. Sin embargo, su arbitrariedad no era ir únicamente salir al pueblo, sino que también quería ser acompañada por su hermana. Por lo que rogó y le rogó, una y otra vez que le acompañase, pero ella le negó una y otra vez. Tanto fue el alboroto que duro horas y horas, hasta que Cleo se dio por vencida, mientras que Mariabel fue muy constante en su "No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer". Cleo nunca consiguió que dudara.

-Vamos Mariabel, piénsalo bien- Se acerco a su hermana con esos ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar

-Ya te lo dije Cleo. No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Ohh- musitó al viento, mientras caía resignada al sofá –Bueno, iré sola- Su rostro de derrota se transformó repentinamente en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya! Que multifacética eres Cleo- No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sólo una risita maquiavélica de su hermana; mientras salía brincando de la casa –Ahora regreso!...- Fue algo de lo que pudo escuchar.

- - - - - - - -

Cruzando aquellos senderos por los que había pasado de niña, Cleo llego al pueblo. Se detuvo en seco y observo la cantidad de gente que había en el: personas riendo, niños jugando y toda clase de espectáculo, parecía como si hubiera algún festival. Era tanta su emoción, que desbordaba alegría en donde entrara, pasara o mirara. Todo iba como lo había pensado, hasta que un extraño sonido surgió de su estómago. De seguro tendría hambre, pero como iría a cenar prefirió comer algo leve, tal vez un postre.

-Y que mejor postre que el de la posada de enfrente- Vociferó señalando febrilmente aquel local -¡Allá voy helado flotante!- Le grito al viento y con paso firme, fue directo al lugar.

Al acercarse un fuerte golpe la recibió y ella allí en el suelo, aún aturdida por el golpe, con su mirada cabizbaja pudo escuchar alguno que otro reproche de su victimario; por su tono de voz, le dio la impresión de que era un persona muy violenta. Pronto sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos verdosos, que le ofrecía su mano para que se levantase, mientras le pedía una que otra disculpa por lo acontecido.

-¡Oh! Vaya que el mundo es pequeño- Dijo al ver el rostro de aquella jovencita que apenas se acoplaba a la situación repentina –Disculpa a mi maestro- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa -Vamos maestro, discúlpese con la señorita Cleo- Pidió a su acompañante, que al parecer tenía cierto enfado; el jamás se disculparía, nunca lo había hecho y hoy no sería la excepción.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado nn! Este fic se lo dedico a quienes me incentivaron a escribir un fic de orphen nn

Arregle unas cuantas cositas y le agregue algo al final pero no es mucho... pero igual espero que les haya gustado n-n

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Bueno, Cualquier duda o comentario lo pueden hacer por medio de reviews o bien por mi mail! 

Bye-Bye

Se despide...

Nakuru


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**ILUSIÓN Y REALIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"El encuentro inesperado" **

Por : Nakuru Tashida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora sus ojos se fijaron en aquel castaño que mostraba enfado en su rostro, le pareció hermoso y de alguna forma le había cautivado. Todo el encanto termino, había recordado lo ocurrido y ahora la enfadada era ella.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede?- Reclamó al castaño, que aún permanecía mirando al infinito.

-¡He! No es de tu incumbencia niña- Respondió, mientras comenzaba a caminar. El sencillamente nunca le dirigió la mirada a Cleo –Y para la próxima, fíjate por donde caminas niña- Esas palabras había resonado en el oído de Cleo, lo que hizo que surgiera en ella, poco a poco, un inmenso odio o tal vez ira hacia aquel desconocido.

-Niña... niña, niña...- Reprocho imitando su voz -Muchacho grosero, ya verás- murmuraba para ella mientras entonaba un risa maquiavélica que prácticamente se oía al otro lado del mundo. –¡Ah! Cabeza de cacahuate, me las pagaras- le grito, mientras el sencillamente se iba alejando. Ahora observaba a su acompañante, que repentinamente volteo –Hasta luego, Cleo-

-¿Ah?- Su mente apenas reaccionaba –Ese muchacho de donde salió- pensó. En unos minutos recordó –¡Magic! El niño de mi clase- respondió al aire, mientras observaba como se iban alejando mas y mas.

Cleo los veía alejarse, su mirada parecía perdida, mas bien, sumida en sus pensamientos. Su mente iba formulando cientos y cientos de ideas para vengarse de aquel muchacho castaño, que no le había hecho nada grave. Tal vez lo hacia por diversión y así fue. Una risita fue lo que dio inicio a todo y con astucia fue detrás de ellos, su plan: seguirlo hasta la muerte y molestarlo sin cesar.

Pasaron 5 minutos de seguirlos y Cleo sentía que su vida terminaba, tal vez el hecho de seguir a aquel extraño no era tan divertido como había pensado pero ella continuaría su plan de venganza cueste lo que cueste.

- - - - - - - -

-Primer día:

Sigilosamente y sin experiencia alguna, los siguió. Al principio todo iba perfecto, ella pensaba que realmente lo hacía bien, pero lo que ella no sabía era que en donde se pusiera o escondiera, el chico castaño siempre la veía, ya fuese su cara, un pedazo de su falda naranja o su mechón de cabellos dorados. Él se había percatado desde el día anterior pero no le dio mucho importancia, solamente continuo con su vida cotidiana.

-Segundo día:

Ya se encontraba un poco molesto por la insistencia de la chica, que aún se encontraba siguiéndole, por lo que de maldad entraba y salía de locales, a veces tardaba y otras veces salía corriendo como si hubiese robado algo. Al pobre Magic ya lo tenía cansado y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad tomaba uno que otro instante para descansar, aunque fuese un segundo. La noche llego y la chica aun lo seguía, no pudo hacer mas que rendirse y dirigirse a la posada a tomar un descanso de la pequeña latosa.

-Tercer día:

Antes de que saliese el sol, el perseguido se asoma por la ventana para observar a una rubia durmiente. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, toma su equipaje (incluyendo a Magic durmiente ensacado) y rápidamente monta sus pertenencias al carruaje. Silenciosamente va saliendo del pueblo y con una gran alegría, pues se había librado de la pequeña latosa. Después de unos minutos, escucha un extraño ruido y lo primero que pensó fue que podía ser Magic dentro del saco "_A lo mejor se esta asfixiando_" pensó, mientras que lentamente detenía el carruaje.

-¿Eh? Maestro quiere detenerse a ver el hermoso amanecer?- Cuestionó el rubio que por arte de magia estaba sentado a su derecha –Me parece muy extraño de usted- Comentó.

Su querido maestro no había podido defenderse de aquel comentario, pues al mirar hacia atrás su rostro comenzó a palidecer. Allí estaba la pequeña latosa durmiendo entre sus pertenencias, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ella ahí. Magic al darse cuenta, observó a la misma dirección de su maestro y lo único que puedo hacer fue reírse sin cesar.

- - - - - - - -

Así pasaron tres días y ella aún los seguía, estaba tan concentrada en seguirlos que no se dio cuenta que estuvo en el carruaje y mucho menos que habían salido del pueblo. Ya concentrada en sí misma, miró a su alrededor y puedo observar que se encontraba en algún rincón de un bosque desconocido, por lo que su nerviosismo subió al máximo. En unos instantes, sintió algo extraño y al voltearse con temor, vio como una cosa morada y peluda iba cayendo directo a su cara. No lo pudo evitar y sencillamente esa cosa callo.

-¡Ah!- gritaba despavorida, en tanto corría sin rumbo alguno, pues el rumbo no le importaba ahora.

El grito había alertado a Magic y al castaño, quienes rápidamente acudieron a donde se encontraba, pues no era ninguna sorpresa quien era, ni en donde estaba la intrusa para el castaño y sencillamente Cleo para Magic.

-¡Ba! Que boba eres- Dijo el castaño mientras retiraba "la cosa" morada de su rostro. Ella, ahora más tranquila, pudo observar que era una especie de animal muy extraño, le parecía un perro, un gato o tal vez un lobo. Lo que más le impresiono fueron aquellos ojos turquesas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó inocentemente al castaño

-¿Por qué me sigues?- Ignoro su pregunta mientras le observaba con una mirada y una voz penetrante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Repitió nuevamente con enfado y esta vez si pudo verle los ojos a aquel castaño. Ya que sus miradas chocaron mientras luchaban interiormente uno con otro.

-Vamos, dejen de pelear- Vocifero Magic, como siempre para apaciguar la situación. Ellos sencillamente se ignoraron entre sí. –Bueno, sea la razón por la que la señorita Cleo nos haya seguido, no tiene importancia ya. Ella puede continuar con nosotros- Dijo en calma y con una gran sonrisa.

-No pienso mantener a la chiquilla, ni mucho menos cuidarla- Reprocho el castaño y luego de unos momentos de reflexión... -¡Qué se vaya!- Dijo, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de odio; ella no se quedaría atrás e hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos maestro, no sea así. Cleo no hará nada malo, verdad Cleo?- Rogaba Magic mientras Cleo asistía con la cabeza y le mostraba un rostro y una sonrisa angelical al malhumorado castaño.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Respondió resignado e inició su camino hacia su destino, al tiempo que era seguido por Magic y su nueva acompañante Cleo.

- - - - - - - -

Así fue como iniciaron sus viajes, sitio tras sitio, uno que otro monstruo y claro, unas cuantas luchas contra ellos. La primera vez que Cleo observó uno se había sorprendido y lentamente se fue acostumbrando, hasta llegó a ayudar en la batalla.

De tantos viajes y conversaciones, conoció más a Magic, su compañero de infancia, y al extraño, su nuevo compañero, a quien nunca pregunto nombre. Luego, comprendió que el castaño era hechicero y Magic su aprendiz, estaba muy feliz... su sueño se había vuelto realidad, pero aunque fuese feliz, siempre le inquieto el verdadero motivo del viaje, aquel motivo o razón que había ignorado por completo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Discúlpenme la tardanza por actualizar uu!! Pero he estado un poquito ocupadita... pero eso termino XD salí de mi bloqueo mental y pude escribir algo! Sí!!!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews i--i se les agradece mucho!! Y también los que me dieron comentarios T-T también se les agradece mucho!!

Sólo puedo decir queyo también ando un poco confundida y enredada con el fic, pero no se preocupen entre más me acerque al final más me comprenderán y sabrán en donde me estoy ubicando... n-n! Sólo pido paciencia... n-nU mucha paciencia! XD

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Bueno, Cualquier duda o comentario lo pueden hacer por medio de reviews o bien por mi mail! 

Bye-Bye

Se despide...

Nakuru


End file.
